For You, Love
by DJRabidPunk
Summary: Sam and Bumblebee stumble around each other, but love conquers all, as they say. Rated M for smut, language, and slight Mikaela bashing.


**For You, Love**

Sam was fast approaching his nineteenth birthday when Bumblebee got an idea that would change their lives forever.

Bee had known, since he had first looked Sam in the eyes on that night that was Barricade's last, that there was more between them than a simple guardianship, but it was too late. Seeing him with Mikaela and knowing that he'd been the one to push them towards each other made his spark feel weak. He never interfered, though, silently hoping that the relationship would fall through.

It was natural, when Mikaela told him that she should break up with Sam, that he would want to be there for his more-than-friend. Sam had sobbed in quiet shudders, then wiped away his tears and told Bee to get away from him. The words of love and comfort he'd been about to say died in his modulator.

He didn't question Sam, though he let a few tears of his own spill when he was alone. Sam needed time, he told himself. He would get over it, and then Bee would confess his feelings.

During the next few weeks, Sam was quiet and stiffly formal with his friend. The Autobot bided his time, waiting for the right moment. It never came. They eased back into their old friendships, sure, but then Sam started bringing odd boys back to his dorm with him. Boys that he kissed. Sam had explained to him how some humans thought it was wrong for a boy to kiss another boy, and Sam had clearly seemed to be a part of that group. Now he was kissing them like no tomorrow, and Bee never saw the same one twice.

When Sam came stumbling out of his dorm one night, clad only in his loose boxers and wincing with every step, Bumblebee had panicked. The boy that followed him out was cornered between his grill and a brick wall. There were a few long minutes of shrill screams and Sam trying to coax him not to spill the boys intestines on the pavement. When he finally backed off, the boy ran away crying. Sam sat down heavily on Bee's hood, hissing with pain. The silence between them was heavy, and then suddenly the words that he'd been wanting to say for weeks spilled out:

"You're sleeping with all of them, aren't you?" Sam had stroked his hood idly, then nodded. His brown eyes were half-lidded, and what he could see of them showed despair.

"I'm sorry. It's just- sometimes when I'm with them it's not so bad. But then they're gone, and I'm alone." Bee shuddered slightly with barely contained emotion.

"You're _never_ alone, Sam, I-" Sam's fist came down on his windshield, shocking him silent.

"Yeah, I know, Bee! But God, sometimes I just want someone I can…can feel human with!" Bee's engine, which had been idling gently, stuttered and died with a choked noise. The engine whined as it tried, and failed, to turn over.

Sam flung himself to his feet, nearly falling, and stomped back inside without a word. Bee sat crookedly across two parking spaces, stunned and hurt, until a worn BMW tried to pull into one of the spaces he was occupying. He started his engine with a vengeance and swerved out of his spot, then around the startled driver. He had a medic to see.

At first, Ratchet thought he was absolutely crazy. His adamant refusal only fueled Bumblebee's determination, and he drew up experimental schematics whenever he wasn't pestering Ratchet to. His were crude compared to anything the medic might make, but the main points of his idea were solid. When he showed the old mech his schematics, the bot had just stared in silence for a few long moments. Squinting at the holographic display, he pointed to a batch of wiring and muttered,

"No, that couldn't go there, it'd just about snap every time you tried to sit down or twist…and what the frag is this? I really don't know what you were thinking when you drew this thing." Bee watched, his optics brightening with excitement. Ratchet scratched his chin, taking a long look at the scout.

"You're sure of this?" Bee adopted a stiffer posture as a sign of respect, looking Ratchet straight in the optics.

"As sure as I am an Autobot." Ratchet sighed, glancing back at the schematic.

"You do realize that you'd be of little use to us this way. We'd have to keep your current body in storage, for after the boy's death…" Bee made a weak noise of pain and covered his face.

"No. You know what losing a Sparkmate does to a bot, I couldn't- I- Don't even talk like that, Ratchet. I would be able to be closer to Sam, and it'd be so much easier to keep him safe this way. Plus I could keep better tabs on Leo and Simmons' research. You know how finicky they are about sharing their information. They wouldn't even have to know it was me." Ratchet nodded, thinking. Finally he threw up his hands, sighing loudly.

"As averse as I am to the idea, I won't say no. But you'd need to get it cleared with Optimus first." Bumblebee nodded and, with a heavy heart, went to find their leader.

Prime was very reluctant at first, probing every advantage and disadvantage this change might bring. In the end, however, they agreed that Bumblebee would be allowed this, though his body would be kept in a safe storage area. Just in case, Optimus said. Bee grumbled, but said nothing.

Now came the hardest part; telling Sam his plan would require tact, which Bumblebee was in short supply of when it came to humans. He knew it would be best, however, if Sam was in a good mood.

Bee pulled up outside Sam's dorm early the next morning, loud,

joyous music blaring out of his speakers, almost making his tires jump off of the ground with its force.

"…_just stay in bed, cause it's no fun to be the one goin' outta my head, so I tell it to myself aga-a-ain, you're looking for something you can't find, if you give it up you'll lose your mind, there's always something in your way, what can ya sa-ay? You're gonna have a good day!"_

Sam's head poked out of his window and Bee waved his driver door in invitation. Things were still a little awkward between them, but it got better the more time they spent with each other. Their relationship, tentative as it was at times, seemed like it would last forever. Sam grinned and ducked back inside, then came thundering down the steps and dove into Bumblebee's front seat like his life depended on it. Paranoid, Bee swept the area for Decepticons, but found none. Why was Sam so excited?

"Hey Bee. I haven't seen you in forever. Where have you been hiding out?" Closing the door and strapping Sam into the seat, he turned his radio back on as he rolled out.

"…_gonna have a good day!"_ Sam snickered.

"Okay, I can take a hint. You were probably at the base, anyways." Bee hummed statically along with the tune. He was so nervous and giddy that he wasn't quite sure what to say to Sam, even in dull conversation.

Along the way, Sam told him about his studies, his friends, and a few other things before growing oddly pensive. Just when Bumblebee was determined that Sam wouldn't speak again until they got to their destination, he said,

"Bee, I've really missed you. I know it's selfish of me, but I don't like it when you're not around. I can't sleep." Bumblebee made a small noise of discontent, and Sam nodded agreeably.

"It's not like I can keep you from helping out Optimus or anything, and I can't force you to spend all of your spare time with me, but I just wanted you to know…well…that I want you around. You're my best friend." Bee could think of nothing to say to that, but it seemed Sam wasn't finished.

"And you know, I shouldn't have got mad like that the other night. I mean, it's not like I'm doing something right and you're trying to tell me not to do it." Sam chuckled to himself at this, then continued.

"It's really not healthy for me to…sleep around like that, and I don't need it like I thought I did. So I've stopped, and I just wanted you to know that. Oh, and um…I'm sorry. About what I said. I didn't mean it…to come out like that." They were nearing a rest stop, so Bee started to pull over. He couldn't take this anymore.

Once he found a parking space, he let Sam unbuckle the seatbelt, and he shut off his engine so there would be nothing to disturb them.

"Sam, you shouldn't apologize for what you said. I think you're right. You do deserve someone more human. And since you've decided to be so honest, I might as well come clean too. I haven't been helping out Optimus. I've been working on something." Sam frowned at this, and Bee felt a flash of anxiety. He ground his front tires into the pavement, trying to figure out what to say. When nothing came up, Sam tried to prod him forward with the question,

"…working on what?" Suddenly Bee got an idea, and although it took a bit of loud, difficult adjusting, he finally managed to work his holographic display into the glove box.

"Open the glove box, Sam. You'll see what I mean." Slowly, Sam leaned over the seat and turned the little latch, the box springing open. He turned the display on so that Ratchet's new schematics floated in front of Sam. For several long, silent minutes, Sam simply stared.

"…I don't understand." he said finally, his voice hollow. Bee shifted on his tires again, that anxiety starting to really get to him.

"It's a sort of experimental humanoid containment unit. It would allow me to, in almost every way, be human." Sam stared at it for a few more moments.

"I still don't…why would you do this?" For a moment Bee considered making something up, but then the frustration of keeping his feelings hidden for so long ruined that idea, and he found the words tumbling out of his voice modulator without a second thought.

"I love you, Sam. I've loved you all this time, but I never knew how to say it. Now you say you need someone human. I'm willing to become human for you." There was a long moment's silence, and then Bee heard quiet, spark-wrenching sobs.

"Sam?! Sam, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Shut up, Bee. Just shut up, for a second." Bumblebee sank as low to the pavement as his tires would allow. This was really not going well. Once Sam's tears dried up, he laid his head on the steering wheel. There was a long silence, and then Sam laughed.

"You know, I've been trying to tell you the same thing for months. I'm just a coward, though. And I thought that if I told you, you'd say it back even if you didn't mean it." There was a split seconds silence, and then they both started laughing so hard that a lady with a small child on her hip that was coming out of the rest center looked around, confused. Finally Sam sat back, clutching his stomach, and sighed.

"Aw, man. If either of us could've just grown a pair-"

"-we would have saved ourselves a lot of trouble." Bee finished. Sam sighed again, then tried to touch the hologram still hovering in the air.

"So, explain to me how this works. Is it like transforming?"

"No. It's sort of like a new set of armor, only much smaller. It would…require an operation of sorts." Bee had been reluctant about this part, but he thought it would go well now that they had confessed to each other.

"Operation…like what kind?" Bumblebee paused for a long moment.

"…Like the kind where Ratchet takes out my spark." Sam, who had been still until now, exploded out of the car.

"Are you serious?! You can't be serious. Tell me you're not serious!" Bumblebee said nothing as Sam paced in front of his bumper, knotting his hands in his hair.

"Bee, you can't do this. It's insane. Has Ratchet ever done something like this?" Bumblebee forgot whom he was speaking to momentarily as he scoffed.

"_No one _has ever done something like this." Sam stared at him, then flung his hands in the air.

"I don't know what to do anymore. You're obviously not going to listen to me, because you're insane!" Sam sat on his hood, his face buried in his hands. Bee hummed in aggravation.

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

"…I love you." Bee could feel Sam smile, and couldn't help but smile a little himself.

"I love you too, you crazy ass."

~-x-~X~-x-~

"You alright?" Bumblebee sighed for what had to be the eighth time in the last hour.

"Yes Sam, I am alright. As I was the last time you asked me that, and the time before that, and the time before that…" Sam laughed weakly, fiddling with his shoelace. They were in the medic bay waiting room, and Bee felt oddly light. It probably had to do with the fact that for the first time in maybe a century, he wasn't wearing his armor. His protoskeleton looked weird to him, like it was someone else's. Soon, nothing would look the same.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm being annoying. It's just I'm a little anxious, you know? You would be too, if I was going under the knife just because of something stupid you said." Bee sighed in exasperation. Nine. That must be a new record.

"Sam, that's not the only reason I'm doing this. You must realize that." Sam looked over his shoulder from his position on Bee's knee. His eyes were rimmed with red and purple shadows.

"Sam, that night after you yelled that at me, it got me thinking. And I realized I was so angry at those…those people you slept with, because they got to know parts of you that I could never know for myself. I want to be able to just give you a hug when you're feeling down without having to worry about crushing you. I want to be able to love you like any other human, Sam." He seemed surprised to hear Bee speak so strongly. Flushing, he scratched his neck and opened his mouth to speak when Ratchet came into the room.

"How are the sedatives treating you, Bumblebee?" Sam gaped at them both.

"Sedatives? You mean he's high on pain meds right now?!" Ratchet nodded, and Sam groaned towards the ceiling.

"They're starting to set in, Ratchet. I feel tired." Ratchet nodded again, then started to check over some last minute things.

"Hey Sam." The brunette looked up, his expression peeved.

"I love you. And don't worry, this is gonna work out. I promise. Ratchet's the best." Ratchet muttered something gruff under his breath, and Sam looked sad. Then he smiled and gripped one of Bee's fingers.

"I love you, too. I should…I should probably get out of your way Ratchet." He pressed his lips to Bee's finger, then turned to walk out.

"Sam!" Bee called. Sam paused at the door.

"I'll see you on the other side, okay?" Sam smiled, then left. Bee sighed. Ten. Definitely a record.

"I think you're very brave, Bumblebee." Bee looked up, confused and slightly dizzy.

"Huh?" Ratchet stood straight, his optics looking weary.

"You're very brave. I know if I were in your situation, I wouldn't be able to go through with it. And I'm sad that our team will lose someone so great. Do you know how difficult it will be to find someone with your kind of reconnaissance abilities? Plus, we could never replace your spirit. You're like our little brother." Ratchet seemed close to tears, and Bee clapped him on the shoulder, trying to smile. Those words meant a lot to him, and he was feeling kind of emotional himself.

"Thanks, Ratchet. But stop talking like I'm gonna die. I'm not. I trust you with this." Ratchet nodded, then sniffed loudly and wiped his nose.

"Right. Well, come on, pipsqueak." Bee hopped up and followed Ratchet unsteadily to the next room, where a large operation table was set, right next to a small gurney with something lying on it under a sheet. Bee tried to lift up a corner, but Ratchet smacked his hand and told him to lie down. He complied as he yawned, settling back comfortably.

"Alright, Bee. Are you ready?" Bee looked at Ratchet's face for a long moment, and it hit him that he may never see his face again. Taking a deep breath, he nodded. Ratchet put a tube in his throat, and then darkness descended.

~-x-~X~-x-~

When Bumblebee next opened his eyes, his only thought consisted of something like this:

"Holy frag, I _hurt_." His vision blurry, he stared up at the ceiling. It was white, and there was only one flickering fluorescent light on in the room. He moved his hand, then groaned softly when he felt something sharp under the skin.

"Bee?" He turned his head, and there was Sam. His face seemed oddly crystal-clear compared to the rest of the room that he could see, which consisted of a chair and a bunch of medical equipment, beeping softly. Sam moved forward to wrap his hand around Bee's, who smiled despite the pain.

"See? I told you I would make it." Sam grinned, propping his head on his free hand, which he settled against the bed.

"You did. But you didn't tell me it would take you so long to wake up after. And that you would be unstable for three days." Bee frowned, and the expression pulled at his face in a way that felt foreign.

"So that's why I hurt so bad. This kind of pain reminds me of once when I was about 12, equivalently to a human lifespan, and Ironhide was supposed to be babysitting me. He took it a bit too literally." Sam laughed, and Bee noticed that the rings under his eyes were deeper, blacker. Then Bee realized something, and the shock of it made him feel nauseous.

"You alright?" Bee gripped Sam's arm, a wild grin tugging at his face.

"Sam, we're the same size!" Sam smile was slightly confused.

"Yeah. Duh." Bee moved to sit up, and suddenly a machine next to him started to wail shrilly. Ratchet came storming in then, and Bee was baffled by how HUGE he seemed. He had to crane his neck up just to see his face.

"Bumblebee, I suggest you lay back down, NOW." He plopped back down on the pillow, staring open-mouthed. Ratchet sighed.

"Well, at least you're awake. And slightly disoriented, by the looks of it." Bee nodded, then looked down and caught sight of his arms. They were skinny, pale, long, and achingly human. He flexed his hands, watching the way the skin folded. The movement was so…smooth. Nothing like his old body, which now seemed clumsy and archaic in comparison. Ratchet had him do a few stretching and reflex tests, then left to get him something to eat. Sam had pulled his chair up to the side of his bed and was staring at him, a soft smile on his face.

"Well, what do you think?" Bee shook his head, leaning back.

"I don't know what to think. It's all so strange. But I guess I like it." Sam folded his arms against Bee's leg and put his head down, smiling.

"Good, because you can't change back. At least not now, anyways." Bee smiled at that.

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey…what does my face look like?" Sam regarded him for a long moment.

"Handsome, but not in a traditional way. I don't really know how to explain it beyond that. Here, wait a second." He dug around in the small side table next to the hospital bed, then handed Bumblebee a handheld mirror.

His face was unexpected, but it felt comfortable, like it was an actual representation of himself. He had a strong jaw and weak chin, with a playful mouth that he liked. His nose was straight and small, but his eyes were surprising. They were dark blue, big and round, with thin blond lashes and eyebrows. Right now they looked confused, but the more he stared the more they seemed to adjust. He waggled his eyebrows experimentally, then ran his hand across his head.

"How come I look like a Barbie with all the hair cut off?" he asked, and Sam laughed, brushing his own hand across the bristly surface. Bee shivered at the contact.

"I don't know. Ratchet something about plugs and growth rates, but I wasn't really listening. Hey, is something wrong? Your face is all red." Bee took a deep breath, smiling nervously.

"Yeah, just, um…" Ratchet suddenly poked his head in the room, glaring at Bumblebee.

"You better keep your damn pheromones to yourself, Bee, or so help me I will-"

"Yeah, I got it Ratch, thanks," Bee interrupted loudly. Sam snickered, then looked guilty.

"Sorry. I didn't know you would, um…"

"It's cool. I'm glad my body reacts like that for you. At least that means everything's working." Sam nodded, then yawned. Bee smiled, but found himself yawning too.

"Hey, get up here," he said, thumping the mattress. Sam looked around to make sure Ratchet wasn't looking, then climbed onto the bed with Bumblebee, curling against his side with his head on Bee's shoulder. It was the greatest experience, to be able to touch Sam like that, so Bee occupied himself with combing his fingers through Sam's hair while they drifted closer to sleep. Just before he slipped under, however, Bee scooted as close to Sam as possible, letting his lips brush against his ear while he whispered,

"I love you, Sam." Sam started to mutter it back, but fell asleep before he could finish. Bee didn't mind. They had all the time in the world.

~-x-~X~-x-~

"Hey, 'Kaela, you got a package. It's on the kitchen table." Her dad informed her one morning. She ran a hand through her hair and went into the kitchen to get some coffee. The package lay inconspicuously on the kitchen table, and it wasn't until she had half a doughnut and a gulp of coffee in her mouth that she looked at the name.

She choked, coughing loudly. The un-chewed chunk of fried dough fell out of her mouth, coffee dribbling down her shirt. When she could finally breathe again, she could only stare at the simple square envelope. It was the size of a VCR tape, and had Sam Witwicky's untidy writing on the front. Carefully, she picked it up and tucked it under her arm while she cleaned up her mess. Then she ducked into her bedroom, where she had an old VCR set up next to a mountain of classic Disney movies. She tore open the package, and sure enough, there was a tape. The white sticker on the front had the words "Letter to Mikaela Banes" written on the front in black Sharpie. The handwriting was unfamiliar, but she popped into the player anyways and sat back to watch it, curious.

It started with a view of pavement. She sighed heavily, her curiosity nearly evaporating. She heard Sam say,

"Hey, are you filming?"

"No," a foreign, male voice said. It sounded oddly familiar, though. She could have sworn she'd heard it before.

"Are you sure? The red lights on," Sam said. The pavement view spun wildly, and then she could see what she presumed to be the bottom of Sam's pants.

"Oh, woops. Shit. Should we start over?" the mystery voice asked, and she could tell that the guy was the one handling the camera now as it swung up, showing Sam standing a few feet away.

"Naw, whatever. We can just edit this part out. Anyways…hi there, Mikaela. Bet you didn't expect to hear from me so soon. To be honest, I didn't think I would be talking to you this soon either, but _someone_-" here he looked pointedly at the guy filming, and his hand appeared from the side to wave Sam on. "-insisted that I tell you what's going on with me. I think he just wants to brag, but whatever."

"Hell yeah I wanna brag," mystery voice muttered, and Mikaela smirked.

"Anyways. Behind me, you should recognize something." He stepped to the side, and the camera man struggled to pan out. Then she could see that Sam was standing next to a yellow and black Camero that she would recognize anywhere.

"However, this is not the Bumblebee you and I have come to know. See?" He lifted the hood, and the camera man stepped closer to look inside. She gasped at what she saw. The engine was missing what she now knew was Bumblebee's spark chamber, which in essence was his heart. Tears stung her eyes as Sam grinned.

"Don't go getting upset, now. Bee's fine. In fact, he's better than fine." The camera swung down to look at pavement again, then was passed forward with a bunch of shuffling noises. The guy behind the camera gave it to Sam, and then the camera came back up to look at him. He was tall, with sandy blonde hair that was cropped close to his head. He was smiling, and his dark blue eyes looked ridiculously familiar. Then he held his hands out to his sides and smiled wider.

"Hey Mikaela. Like my new duds?" She stared, open-mouthed. It _was_ Bumblebee. Her mind raced while he and Sam laughed on screen, then his face turned deadly serious as he pointed to the camera.

"Now, look. I want to say a few things to you. I'm with Sam now. Yeah, like _that_. Think of that what you will, but I want you to know that I think you're a bitch for what you put Sam through. And if you ever so much as talk to him in the grocery store, I will forget every oath I ever took about hurting humans and kick your ass to the Pit and back. You understand me?" She nodded automatically; this was Bee's soldier side, and she knew every word he'd just said was true. This was not a guy she wanted to mess with.

The camera turned to look at Sam, who looked merely entertained by Bee's harsh words.

"Sorry Mikaela. You know how he gets with the whole guardian thing." Then he fumbled with the camera, holding it too high as he tried to hold it with one hand so he could wrap the other around Bee's waist. They looked happy together, she thought as Bee kissed Sam on the cheek, who giggled.

"Well, okay. That's about it. Despite what Bee says, I still wanna be friends. You can call me anytime." Bee reached up and grabbed the camera to aim it at his face.

"No, you can't. Not unless I'm there to administer whoop-ass, in case you say something inappropriate." He kissed Sam on the mouth this time, almost possessively, and Sam practically melted. The camera sagged, but then he pushed Bee away, laughing.

"Okay, bye!" He pushed a button, and then Mikaela was met with a black screen. She could only stare at it, dumbfounded. Before she could even begin unraveling the mess in her mind, the black flickered back into colored life.

"Haha! See, I told you." Bee's face filled the screen as he fiddled with the camera, and in the background she could see Sam and Leo's dorm room.

"Yeah, well, for a super-intelligent robot, you suck at working electronics." There was soft laughter, and then Bumblebee stepped back. Mikaela could see that he was bare-chested, thin muscles contracting elegantly as he moved back. Now she could make out Sam, apparently lying on his bed, wearing an overlarge t-shirt. And nothing else. Comprehension suddenly clicked in her mind, and she had to quickly stifle her giggles to catch what Sam said next.

"Hey, I'm cold. Get over here." Sam reached out, a sultry smile on his face. Mikaela felt mildly jealous; she'd never seen Sam act so affectionate. With her, he always seemed to be trying too hard to be a man. That's why she'd broken up with him in the first place, but now he seemed content to lie back and let Bumblebee kiss him, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. The kiss was starting to get deeper, and Bee's hand was wandering up Sam's leg when suddenly Sam broke the kiss, grabbing Bee's hand to stop him. Bumblebee looked confused.

"What? Did I-"

"No, it's just…it's freaking me out." Sam glanced at the camera, and Mikaela rolled her eyes while Bee sighed.

"It was your idea," he muttered accusingly as he sat up. Sam looked sheepish.

"I know. But I can hear it, and it feels like someone's watching." Bumblebee raised an eyebrow, and Mikaela heard the radio switch on in the background. She silently applauded his choice of Maroon 5, and then Bee and Sam were kissing again, Sam moaning softly as he knotted his hands in Bee's short hair, Bee's hands caressing Sam's thighs. Mikaela watched his fingers creep along soft flesh, watched how their lips broke apart only to reconnect somewhere else, Bee kissing Sam's throat and Sam pressing a kiss to the top of his head, pulling on his hair lightly. Bee made a soft noise, not quite pain and not quite pleasure but an odd mixture of both.

Then his fingers dipped somewhere lower, and Sam groaned low in his throat, throwing his head back. Bee's leg shifted as he continued to attack Sam's neck, and Mikaela could see his fingers deep inside Sam. She gasped and covered her mouth, squealing as Bee pushed his fingers deeper, making Sam quiver. Bee's other hand started to pull up Sam's shirt impatiently, but then the door is wrenched open and a giggling Leo pulls a bemused looking Simmons in the room by the hand. They pulled up short upon spotting the couple on the bed.

Bumblebee sighed, pulling back from a dazed Sam long enough to glare over his shoulder. There was a moment of tense silence, and then Simmons threw up his hands and said,

"Sorry, didn't know this room was occupied. We'll just, ah, relocate." Then he backed out, dragging a very curious looking Leo behind him. Mikaela shuddered at the thought of Leo and Simmons. Together. Ew.

"Anyways…we were just getting to the good part, right?" Sam asked, tightening his hold on Bee's waist with his legs. Bee remained stubbornly still for a moment, then fell upon Sam like a predator.

Sam's shirt was gone in a hurry, whipped over his head and thrown somewhere off-screen. Mikaela wasn't sure if either of them noticed, but the music in the background changed abruptly from Maroon 5 to Kidd Rock's "So Hott." While Bee mapped out Sam's chest with his mouth, occasionally drawing a moan from him as his fingers worked deeper, harder, faster, Sam fumbled clumsily and one-handedly with Bee's pants as his other hand grasped at any skin he could get, his mouth sucking greedily at Bee's neck. Suddenly Bee twisted his fingers, and Sam broke away with a gasp that quickly escalated into a high, broken moan. Bee smirked, then pulled his fingers out and wiggled out of his pants.

Bee was careful, so very, very careful with Sam. It was amazing to Mikaela that a being made of metal and gears and wires, someone who she'd seen dismantle giant alien robots, could be so gentle with Sam. Who was panting and moaning and writhing like a cheap slut, she noticed. Bee's thrusts were slow and deliberate, but unbearably deep; it was driving Sam crazy. It was only a few minutes until Sam let out an almost pained noise and clutched at Bee's shoulders. Bee stilled inside him with a gasp, and then they both slumped over on the mattress. They breathed heavily together for a moment before Sam cuddled closer to his lover, smiling.

"Like I say every time, holy shit. You are the most amazing, annoying asshole I have ever met." Bee smirked and flopped over, squishing Sam underneath him.

"Love you, too, Sa-" The tape cut off, but Mikaela was too busy squealing to notice. Then, the phone rang.

"Hello?" For a second, all she could hear was frantic breathing. An eyebrow raised, her finger hovered over the "End" button…

"'Kaela! Hi, um, how- how are you?" Upon hearing Sam's voice, a malicious smile broke out on Mikaela's face.

"Hey there Sam. Had any good sex lately?" Sam groaned while she snickered.

"Please, please, Mikaela, can you send it back?" The pleading in Sam's voice was cute, but not enough.

"Sorry Sammy. I'm adding this to my porn collection, thank you very much." Sam's stunned silence was priceless, and Mikaela cackled, rolling on her bed with laughter.

"Bitch! Come on, you can't-"

"I can, and I am. See ya later. By the way, you moan like a whore." And with that, Mikaela hung up and grabbed the remote, hitting rewind.

**_AN:_** Random idea that I had to type up. Edited by Halle-san, and I refuse to tab it, bitch. Review, please!


End file.
